The present invention relates to machine frame assemblies for scraper-chain conveyors.
As is known scraper-chain conveyors used in mining are usually composed of a series of channel sections or pans arranged end-to-end and a scraper-chain assembly which is circulated along the pans to convey material. The scraper-chain assembly may employ a single chain or two chains running side-by-side. Machine frames or stations are usually located at each end of the conveyor and it is known to provide main and auxiliary drive means for the scraper-chain assembly at these respective stations. The main drive station is conventionally located at the end where the material is discharged, usually onto a further conveyor. Often, drive means for a machine, such as a plough, is also provided at one or other or both of the drive stations. It is also known to provide chain strippers or deflectors which serve to disengage the chains of the scraper-chain assembly from chain wheels at the drive stations. It is usually desirable to make the material ascend gently at the discharge zone and to this end the main drive station may employ an inclined floor plate which forms part of the conveying surface and which leads to the top region of the drum around which the scraper-chain assembly is entrained. To provide continuity for the conveying surface and to act as a guide, a recessed plate accommodating the chain wheel or wheels of the drive can be mounted so as to have projecting tongues leading to the drum itself. It is useful to mount this so-called tongue plate so that it can be readily detached to permit the drum to be removed and replaced. See for example German Patent Specification No. 1080479.
It is also known in connection with scraper-chain conveyors to utilize scraper-chain assemblies of different sizes. This necessitates the provision of drums and chain wheels of differing sizes and mounting systems permitting their detachment and replacement. Since the position of the tongue plate and the inclination of the floor plate is wholly dependent on the size of the drum and chain wheel used it has hitherto been known to provide a number of frames each designed for use with a particular size of drum and chain wheel. In this case the entire frame would be detached and replaced when a different size scraper-chain assembly is to be used.
It is also known to provide a frame which has means for adjusting the position of the floor plate so that a single frame can be adapted to suit various sizes of drums and chain wheels. Problems can arise however with this form of construction.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved machine frame assembly.